Season 4 of wentworth
by smalltoffee
Summary: In a newly rebuilt block of Wentworth Correctional Centre, the women battle it out to see who has the most power to become top dog. Meanwhile, Joan Ferguson has a plan of her own.


p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="center"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"The newly rebuilt H block of Wentworth Correctional centre stood in place of the tragic events that took down Governor Ferguson and claimed the life of Jess Warner, who was revealed to be quite psychopathic. At the end of the corridor, the previous habitants of H block were filing into the corridor, holding baskets of their few possessions, such as clothes and a few photos of loved ones. As soon as the women walked in they grumbled, the new block was very grey and depressing. Bea was one of the last to walk into the new block, hanging back to talk to Doreen, and her 1 year old son, Joshua. All of the women were led by the new governor- Ms Bennett, after being deputy governor for a long time she was finally able to reach the top of the prison. She was no longer a humble little mouse of a prison officer like she was 2 years ago. She changed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Right everybody. If you would like to follow me and I will show you your new cells." Vera said sternly, as she turned on her high heels and led the women through complicated new hallways, and stopping outside what looked very different from the old cells, "Right everybody, In H1 we have Birdsworth, cell 1, Anderson, cell 2, Smith, cell 3, Jenkins, cell 4 and Proctor in cell 5." Vera finished. Doreen glanced at Bea with a concerned look. The entire prison knew that Kaz wanted to kill Bea after she betrayed and 'used' her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Strolling into the new block consisting of five cells; three on one side and two on the other, Bea read the small number in the middle of her door that read '2'. Opening the stiff door she observed what looked bigger than the old cells, but definitely less welcoming. The barred windows reached the ceiling and the wall, although new, looked as if it were about to fall down. Bea could tell she wasn't the only one disappointed, as the other women groaned and complained at each other. Breakfast was about to begin, so without pausing, Bea shoved the box of her stuff on her bed and walked out quickly, bumping into Liz and apologising quickly as she left./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"The long bell rang throughout the prison; Will Jackson led the women into the canteen, where some meals had been prepared beforehand. The women chattered as they pushed their trays along to get the normal rubbish food that didn't really look edible, as large slops of yellow liquid was dripped onto plates. The fire started right underneath the kitchen, therefore it had to be completely rebuilt, and it still looked as prison-like as it did before, with the tiles on the floor an ugly yellow-green colour and the walls the colour of vomit. Bea pulled out her chair next to Maxine and swirled her fork around the plate with a face of disgust, "I can see the only thing that isn't different around here is the food." she said, hesitantly placing the fork of so called food into her mouth and shuddering at the taste. Maxine agreed as she pushed the plate away, "I have some biccys saved up, we can share them later." Bea nodded and muttered thanks as the kitchen door opened and in enter Kaz Proctor with her new friend./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"They immediately caught eye contact and Bea quickly glanced away pretending to care about Liz's new dream she had last night. Kaz however, burned her eyes on her ex-hero, the woman who betrayed her trust, the woman who destroyed her life. As Kaz was a member of the red right hand, the infamous group of women who punished men for crimes against females, and basically worshipped Bea Smith. Kaz didn't bother to go get food, it was new policy that prisoners were to stay within the confines of the dining room halls while meals were happening, to stop prisoners from walking around. Shooting a quick glance at Ms Bennett and scraped a chair out from under an empty table and sat with her hands in her pocket, not taking her hands off Bea. /p 


End file.
